The present invention relates to wireless communication devices, and more specifically to a communication system which prevents interference between wireless devices.
In today's retail environment, there may be many different types of wireless devices, such as wireless data terminals, wireless hand-held scanners, wireless electronic shelf labels, and wireless voice products. Unfortunately, some of these devices may utilize the same RF spectrum, resulting in interference. One of the bands most often used today is the Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a communication system that could eliminate interference between wireless devices.